


Skyrider

by Justanothersinger



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, an excuse for scifi au and robot yuki, anyway, at least it aint angst right, because i have no idea how to tag things, come on why not, essentially this is part of a challenge, for once in my life yay, i dunno yet - Freeform, i might make this a series, im not doing an angst fic, im tagging the protagonist twice, yayay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It looks back at him and it has a human face, but it also has metal peeking through the layer of skin.</p><p> </p><p>"You're...not like me." It says and it even sounds more human than he expected.</p><p>His eyes give him away though. The glow in his grey irises is artificial.' </p><p> </p><p>AU where Narukami Yu[P4 protag] is an artificial Persona scrounger and user and Yuki Makoto[P3 protag] is an android. Set in a futuristic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrider

Skyrider   
  
A Persona fanfiction   
  


It's darker than he thought he would be.   
  
Even with the sun shining year-long above, the pavement is drenched in the shadows of the tall buildings. It's even cooler than he thought it would be.   
  
He flips his hoverboard up, using it to shield himself from a last-minute gust of steam from one of the vents and slows down, the board slipping into a quiet hum.   
  
"Rise, where exactly is that landing site again?" He asks and winces a bit at the sudden burst of static in his ear. Her voice comes through after a bit, and it breaks back out, he seems to out of receiving range.   
  
**_"Yosuke-senpai--kchzz--left of--kchszzzz!"_**  
  
 _Guess I'm on my own, huh._   
  


Already, he can see things squirming in the dark.   
  
The shadows are gathering faster than usual.   
  
He double-taps the front of the board with his foot, activating the flashlight and keeps moving onward, scanning the area.   
  
Looking for...something. He honestly only had a vague idea of what he was supposed to be looking for, but apparently it had something uncannily close to a Persona reading.   
And in a high concentration of shadows, that's always a bad sign.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something gleam and he stops and looks around.   
  


"...? What...is this?"   
  


The metal gleams in the light. Oddly shaped, like a capsule of some sort.   
  
A capsule that's been cracked open with nothing inside, save for loose wires and sparks.   
  


"I'm not getting a reading from the capsule itself...so where's it coming from...?!"   
  


He whirls around and zooms out of the way as the shadow lunges at him, narrowly avoiding its claws.  
And backing right up into another horde.   
  
He grits his teeth and leans forward and the hoverboard zooms forward at a sudden alarming speed. The shadows move out of the way, hissing, and it gives him enough room to move around in.   
  
Unfortunately, there wasn't a clear escape route.   
  


 

 _I'm low on energy too,_ he thinks even as he settles into a fighting position, _and my vest's low on charge too. This is going to be a rough battle...!_  
  
The shadows cry out and lunge at him-  
  
And are struck down by a fire suddenly flaring up right in the heart of the horde.   
  


"?! What?!"   
  


"Persona."   
  


 

The tracker in his hand vibrates, detecting the rise in Persona readings. But he doesn't need to look at it because he can see it for himself.   
  
The flare of blue energy from the person in front of him.   
  
But...it clearly wasn't even a person.   
  
It looks back at him and it has a human face, but it also has metal peeking through the layer of skin.   
  


 

"You're...not like me." It says and it even sounds more human than he expected.   
  
His eyes give him away though. The glow in his grey irises is artificial.   
  
"An android?"   
  
"...They're coming." The android says and without warning, it raises the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.   
Instead of the bang that he's expecting, he feels another rush of warmth and the creature hovers over the android again.   
  
No, not a creature.   
  


 

A persona.   
  
Its hand is warm like a human's in his own.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Get on." He says. And the android looks a little nonplussed but obeys. Once it's safe behind him, he takes a deep breath and summons a card, crushing it as he yells his persona's name.   
  
"Izanagi!"   
  


 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  


 

"...Your heartbeat rate is dangerously high."   
  
"Yeah..." He says and the android carefully adjusts him so he's lying down as far as can be allowed on a functioning hoverboard. The android seems to notice and pulls him out of the hoverboard straps, diverting control to auto.   
  
"Is it because you used your Persona too much?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  


 

"You've overtaxed yourself back there. I could have helped."   
  
"Didn't you basically crash into the earth an hour ago?"   
  
For a split second, he thinks he sees the android smile a little. Another long, slow blink and it's gone.  
"I'm more durable than the average human." The android says dryly, "And in any case, you should return back to wherever your base is."   
  
"And you're not coming with me? I did come to that area to look for you."   
  


 

"I could have managed just fine on my own." The android falls silent and he must've had a strange look on his face because the android makes a strange gesture-almost like a sigh- and continues, "I can't leave you alone like this, can I?"  
  
"No, I guess not." He chuckles, "Sorry."   
  
"It's only for the time being."   
  


 

"Thanks." His eyelids feel heavy, there's a longer space of time between blinks.   
  
"You're strange."  
  
"Mm?"  
  


 

"You're helping someone and you don't even know their name."   
  
"...Mine is Narukami Yu, if that helps." He says with a sleepy grin and he hears a soft laugh in response.   
  


 

"It does. And my name is Yuki Makoto. Nice to meet you, Yu-san." 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Raton Laveur: Robotaki  
> Seventeen Years: Ratatat


End file.
